Laine Brick
is the chief of the Solar System District station and a main character of ēlDLIVE. Appearance Laine is shown to be a medium-built man in what looks like his late 20's. He has a eye-patch covering his right, artificial eye and also has silver, wavy hair that goes down to about the nape of his neck. He wears the standard ēlDLIVE uniform: an indigo jacket with yellow stripes at the collar and epaulettes, with the yellow ēlDLIVE logo on the left sleeve. Personality Laine is a laid back individual, seeming to not care much about anything and takes things cheerfully. He is shown to be a jokester, since he was comical whenever Chuuta argue with Misuzu. Aside from his usual attitude, Rein is an excellent chief and strategist with great leadership that earns him respect from his subordinates. He takes his duty as a chief with pride and responsibility. He is also considerate for his subordinates and will take account of their feelings before assign them on their respective jobs. History At some point in his life, Laine joined ēlDLIVE and rose through the ranks to become Chief of the Solar System District station. It was implied by Dr. Love in Chapter 5.7, however, that there was another reason why he was assigned to the Solar System District station. Dr. Love mentions that he used to be the leader of a group of pirates before joining ēlDLIVE. Plot Season 2 * Laine meets up with Division 2 at the bridge after they finished floating in the water tanks because of Misuzu and Drew falling asleep for 3 hours due to a sleep-inducing SPH; he talks about how they still don't know the culprit's motives, or even if it's SPH at all * He shows Chuuta and Misuzu photos of two new transfer students at their school who he thinks might be suspicious and tells them to observe them tomorrow * After they leave, Laine is informed by Makuren that he has a call from senior comissioner Kieshi * Kieshi informs him that a Demille ship is entering the Solar System, and that there's an unknown equipment attached to it that they are still investigating; he tells him that he will send a list of the crew members to him and that he should be cautious * Laine is shocked when Kieshi also tells him that an inspector from Mothers is arriving at the station in order to investigate if there's a spy, since there's a suspicion that the jailbreak of Dragrain was instigated by someone in the station; Laine is confused as to why he wasn't appointed to do that * The inspector, Belargo, who also appears in the call, rudely tells him that a mere regional police chief might not be able to handle the case; Kieshi tells him to prepare for the inspector's arrival, and he complies Powers and Abilities Laine's eyepatch covers up an artifical eye that is able to send SPH signals to faraway locations. It allowed him to send the signal to the Jan-ru-no R to awaken Madigan from his cold sleep. Trivia *Laine's name was spelled as "Rein Blick" and "Rain Brick" by various translations before a piece of official art revealed that his name was romanized as "Laine Brick". *Laine sleeps in a yellow cocoon-like sleeping bag. *He loves food from Earth, especially dango. *Laine was based off of a character name "Dino", from Akira Amano's other manga, Katekyo Hitman Reborn. *His name is based on Rick Blaine from the movie Casablanca. Category:Male characters Category:ÉlDLIVE staff Category:Characters Category:Solar System District Station